Burning Hot Ragingly (transcript)
CAST: Razor - Barry Gordon T-Bone - Charles Adler Callie Briggs - Tress MacNeille Lt. Felina Feral - Lori Alan Guest Cast: Ragingly - Nancy Cartwright Lieutenant - Jeannie Elias Supporting Cast: Airline Captain - Barry Gordon Airline Co-Pilot - Barry Gordon Omega Squadron Pilot - Jeannie Elias Female guards - Jeannie Elias, Nancy Cartwright FADE IN Airline Captain: This is your captain speaking. We are now in our final approach for the world’s busiest airport: Megakat International. Please fasten your- Airline Co-Pilot: What’s going on? Mayday… mayday… Razor: Well, T-Bone. Looks like we happened to be in the neighborhood. My family loves me! T-Bone: It’s not over yet, Razor. I’ve still gotta land that jumbo jet. Time to go for a maximum thrust! Razor: (voice over) Yahoo! Look's like you're good at maxing a thrust. I just hope we can hold ‘em. Activate Mirror missiles, locked, and launched! Bingo! T-Bone: (into radio) Attention Captain: we’re gonna take you in. Airline Captain: Uh… roger. Felina: Nice save, SWAT Kats! You two are free! T-Bone: You said it, lieutenant! Razor: Well, T-Bone. You said that I'm the bestest ace gunner. looks like everything’s OK. T-Bone: Everything's OK, alright! Razor: I wonder what caused that jet to plummet. T-Bone: Plummet? Where? Ragingly hologram: Attention, citizens of Megakat City: It is I, Ragingly. You have witnessed a sample of my Vertigo Beam. With this weapon, I intend to disable every missile aircraft attempting to fly over Megakat City. However, I will allow Megakat City to use my missile of an airspace for the paltry sum of two million in gold… per week. Callie: (gasp) Oh no! She’s got to be kidding! Ragingly hologram: I will wait no longer than 0800 hours tomorrow for this week’s payment. Ragingly… out. Felina: Hold it right there. Ragingly, You’re under arrest. Oooh! Ragingly: (voice over) As you can see, all attempts to resist will be futile. From now on, Missiles belong to Ragingly! (laughs) Razor: Looks like we’re going to have to take this white eye but a blackmailer in, T-Bone. T-Bone: Blackmailer? Where? Callie: Razor, come in! Razor: Yes, Ms. Briggs? Callie: That she-kat was outrageous. She's trying to take over the world. Razor: We're on our way! Good luck, Callie. Ragingly: Give them a taste of the Vertigo Cannon as well. Give it up, Deputy Mayor. Callie: I don't think so! Ragingly: (impressed) Impressive shooting and flying. Dispatch fighters. Lieutenant: Understood. Code red! Repeat, Code Red! Omega Squadron, engage the SWAT Kats. Razor: Think Ragingly’s impressed, T-Bone? T-Bone: We’ve got company, and don't take all the salutations yet, Razor. Razor: Time for a party! T-Bone: Let Razor engage anti-glare visor. Time to Flashbulb missiles locked to deploy, and I'm gonna maximum the thrust! Omega Gunner Pilot: Augh! I can’t see! Razor: Ach! Ya! Can't see! (gasps) I’ve… got to… take control! Gotta… fight this… vertigo! Ragingly: His targeting is magnificent. It would be a waste to destroy such a fine gunner. Lieutenant! Cease the attack, and engage tractor beam to bring that craft on board. Lieutenant: Understood. Omega Squadron, disengage. Ragingly: Vertigo Beam, deployed! Bingo! Razor: T-Bone, we’re locked in a… tractor beam. T-Bone! Aw, crud! He’s out like a blown engine. I don't wanna let Ragingly get both of us. You’re outta here, buddy! This cold air oughta wake you up. T-Bone! Razor: Aaaaaaaaah! T-Bone: Razor! Huh? Wha-Where am I? Razor? He must’ve had a good reason to eject me out of the Turbokat… But now I look why. Ragingly: As you have learned, the Vertigo Ray is nothing to take lightly, SWAT Kat, Razor, and neither is the proposition I am prepared to offer you. Razor: I don't feel interesting so well. Ragingly: Don't be silly, Razor, Just relax and listen. I see you have lost your partner. Why not come and fly with me while targeting? Razor: (gasps) Fiery cute lady! I thought you are so crazy! Ragingly: Crazy?! What does Megakat City have to offer that can compare with me? Money? I can give you more than you ever dreamed of. Power? You will have my invincible technology machinery at your disposal. The most high-tech edge gunner in the world will be at your command. Razor: I am listening. Ragingly: I guess your rank will be second only to mine… once I am certain of your courage and generosity. Razor: (smiling) Eh… well, it’s nice to be… wanted. Perhaps the Enforcers and even Deputy Mayor haven’t axactly been our biggest… fans. OK. Let me see the missiles. Ragingly: (extending sharp claw) I knew you would see it my way. (wink) Bingo. T-Bone: I was raised to always offer my seat to a girl. (sneaking away) And I hope if I’m not too late to save that Razor. Razor: Woah! An M-24 missiles to lock and launch? Ha. I thought this thing hadn’t gotten beyond the drawing board stage. Ragingly: (smugly) It hadn’t… until I perfected it. Razor: Bingo! Ha! Anything for you, Ragingly, you’ve thought of just about anything. You look pretty. (touching Ragingly's fiery hair) (voice over thinking) I guess It's now not the time to make my move. Sorry. I have to bring her in; she’s kinda nice, cool and cute, in a nasty sort of way. Mind if you own me? My own milk? Ragingly: Anything for you too, Razor. Razor: (giggle) (voice over thinking) She knows that Callie's so cuter than you. Ragingly: To a successful partnership. T-Bone: What? Guess I gave those girls the slip. (surprised) Whu…? Lead Guard: Freeze! Put your hands in the air! T-Bone: (raising hands nervously) Whatever you say. Yes, (gulp) Ma'am. Ragingly: Prrrr. It fits you well… Missile Commander. Razor: You don’t have to look half bad yourself, but a little bit. Razor and Ragingly dance in a waltz style. He give Ragingly a rose. Ragingly: Come! Let me show you the rest of the ship, and introduce you to your crew. Razor: Wow! (voice over thinking) T-Bone must been takin’ his beautiful time getting’ here… (aloud) I could like to see all your high-tech edge gunners. They are female. Ragingly: They are the finest gunners in the sky. I never saw a male gunner who could lock and launch them… Own it a home. Razor: I’m always flattered. Ragingly: This is my main weapons panel. The auto-guns, ship’s main energy cannon, and…. Razor: The Vertigo Beam? Ragingly: Yes! (proudly) My greatest accomplishment. Lucky for you, you will be on this end of it from now on. You are a king of a high-tech edge. Razor: Yeah! (giggles) Quite an operation you have here, Ragingly (conspiratorially) We are gonna drain this city dry. Ragingly: Yes! I like it when you act like a handsome genius, Razor. Razor: I can do more than act like a genius. Razor leans in and kisses Ragingly. She embraces him and returns the kiss. Ragingly: Mmm… Ah! I think I am going to enjoy this partnership. Lieutenant: Ragingly! There’s an intruder on board! It’s the other SWAT Kat called Razor's assistant! Ragingly hisses loudly, angrilly shoving Razor back away from her. Ragingly: (angrilly) So! You were just distracting me until your partner could attack. Ooooh that make me mad! Guards! (to Razor) You will pay for this revolting treachery! You repulsive Razor! Razor: Ragingly, wait! I’m on your side now. Let me prove it! (voice gets angry) Lead me to that ex-partner of mine, and I'm going to throw him off the ship myself. Razor: (voice over) You made a big mistake, T-Bone! Get over here! T-Bone: Hey! You're not the boss of me! And… what’s with the apparel? Razor: This is the uniform of a gunner commander. And I’m won't let you ruin the best opportunity of my life. T-Bone: Razor! What’s this all about? Ragingly: You’re a clever kat; you will figure it out. Go get 'em, Revolting Razor, And I'm in a repulsive rage. Razor: (to guards) Take him to the nearest missile-like airlock. T-Bone: Ah! Oh! Eh! Razor: (to guards) Stand out of my way. T-Bone: Razor! What the- Hey! Let me go! Razor: (whispering) Keeping us alive long enough to get the drop on this raging she-kat. Consider our partnership was totally dismissed! Cough it up to consider our lives! T-Bone: Eeeeeaaaaaaugghhh!! Ragingly: Looks like I misjudged you… Gunner Commander. (to two of the Guards) Go see if he lands on his feet. (laughs) T-Bone punches the two guards… Guards: Ugh! Ragingly: (gasps) What the- Razor: (to T-Bone) T-Bone, Why am I see ya? T-Bone: Why are you kicking me too hard? Ragingly: (furious) Oooh! Get them! After them! I want Razor destroyed! His betrayal will cost him his life. I want Razor, now! T-Bone: Now you left before you had to meet your future inside out-laws, I called it "In and Out"! Razor: (laughs cheerfully) Yeah, T-Bone, me too. T-Bone: And when the crew is a little upset that you didn’t say goodbye, Razor. Razor: Let me leave the farewells to you, kiddo. T-Bone: Time to Buzz-saw barrage, then get outta here! Okay? Razor: Okay! Eureka! T-Bone: Time to maximum thrust once and for all! If that beam hits us, we’re goners, Razor! I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you! Razor: Relax, T-Bone. I left my ex-girlfriend a little happy farewell gift. Activate M-24 Vertigo missiles locked, and launched! Ragingly: Razor! You revolting treacherous tomkat! T-Bone: (voice over) Ragingly’s really gonna be extremely outrageously mad at you now! Razor: You never know the half of it, T-Boy, I just could showered her with gifts! Lieutenant: We’re losing power, Ragingly! The ship's on fire! The rest of the crew’s already bailed out. We have to abandon ship before it goes down! Ragingly: And drop into the waiting arms of the Enforcers? Especially for that Deputy Mayor? I have other plans. Ragingly: An unfortunate tactical loss, but I still have my freedom. Ugh! Nooooooo!! Razor: Bingo! Farewell, Cutie! (laughs) Callie: Congratulations, Razor. You saved the day. Razor: Why thank you, Ms. Briggs. Felina: And thanks to those SWAT Kats who stopped that fiery she-kat. T-Bone: Now that made her fiery-inferno mad. What a grouch! Razor:: (voice over as Ragingly reads letter) Ragingly… Thanks for the tempting offer, but it never would have worked out between us. Looks like I’m always be a good guy, and you’re always be a bad girl. I guess you're so cute enough. So keep your fiery hair and your whiskers clean, beautiful. Your Top Gun, Razor. Ragingly: (gasp) This pity prison couldn’t keep us apart, Razor. I'll get you next time, Razor! Ragingly laughs maniacally as she drops the torn bits of the letter out the window. FADE OUT Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Transcripts